Nightmare
by Sunniva
Summary: Changed future. Something is after Chris and it only comes out at night. Bianca's feelings for him suddenly start to change and Wyatt is behaving weirdly. AU ChrisBianca as if it could be anything else.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not owe the show Charmed and make no money or any other profit from this story.

**Quick** **Summery**: Changed future. Something is after Chris and it only comes out at night. Bianca's feelings for him suddenly start to change and Wyatt is behaving weirdly. AU Chris/Bianca (as if it could be anything else).

**Chapter** **One**: Before it all starts.

----

He was always so amazed about how she could make him feel. He lay next to her and by just watching her sleep it felt so right. This, here, was where he belonged, with her. To do something so normal like waking up with her by his side and be so content with it was something he never wanted to miss ever again. Thankfully they had both taken steps to make sure that would never happen.

He smiled when he saw the signs that she was waking up. She probably felt him watching her again like all the other times they fell asleep together and he woke up before her. "I can't describe it. I know someone is watching me but I feel safe and protected instead of weary and on guard," she once told him.

Her eyes opened and she immediately looked gaze with him; dark brown meeting green. A joyful smile followed and his heart soared. He leaned down to kiss her which she responded to happily. They lay like this for some time, lips looked and only their position changed so she was on top. This was another habit, a ritual of sorts, of theirs. They would stay like this, watching and sometimes kissing.

He already knew what his family would say if they saw them. His brother would accuse them of being ridiculously in love. His sister would sigh and say something about being a hopeless case. His cousins would smile mischievously and then tease him for the rest of the day. His two aunts would probably jump onboard with their children. His mother would say something embarrassing about using protection and being safe while his dad would smile proudly. Thank god they weren't at the Manor but in her apartment.

"What are you thinking about, Chris?" she wondered while brushing away some stray hair out of his eyes. His heart jumped and he agreed with his brother; he was ridiculously in love.

"Just my family."

She smiled thinking about his crazy family. "How do you think they will take it?" she asked.

He laughed thinking about the reaction they would get with the news. "They will be happy and we will probably get a squeal or two from Aunt Phoebe. We'll tell them tonight right, Bianca?" She nodded and lay down next to him with her arm around his torso and her head on his arm. Neither of them was in a particular hurry to get out of the bed.

Sometime Chris couldn't believe how lucky he was. After he met Bianca a space within his heart that had been empty suddenly filled up. His family loved and adored her even after finding out about her own family. Sometimes he thought he must have done something really good in a previous life to have deserved this. Or as Bianca said, "with what you and your family fight and goes up against every now and then, somewhere someone owes you."

He could still remember when he first met her, and the feeling of Déjà vu that followed. They just seemed to click.

_They were celebrating his birthday by going to P3. Now twenty-one years old and officially legal to drink his mother had planed a special night__ for him at her club. P3 was the most popular and "trendy" club in San Francisco, always number one on the in-lists and Piper never had problems getting bands to play and this night she had invited his favorite Nightingale. _

_The night past by and Chris was having a blast when it happened. She happened. _

_He just turned to say something to Wyatt when he spotted her coming down the stairs. At that moment when their eyes met thinking and breathing became two very difficult things to do all the sudden. He could swear he recognized her from somewhere but he couldn't remember where. _

_Without really knowing it he started walking across the dance floor, dodging people while keeping an eye on her. That wasn't too difficult as she was also walking towards him._

_They both stopped, inches from each other, on the middle of the dace floor. 'I know you' he wanted to say but it came out as a "Hi." She responded with the same and told him her name. 'Bianca. That's right' he thought 'now how do I know you?'. _

_After he introduced himself they didn't part to find their friends or family. He didn't go back to where Wyatt, his aunts and mother were waiting and she didn't go to her friends whom she had arrived with and were now waiting by the stairs. They stayed and didn't part for the rest of the night._

That had been almost two years ago. A lot had happened during those years; she finding out he was a Halliwell, he finding out she was a Phoenix and their family finding out they were dating were just a few things.

His mother's reaction had been a little weird when she first saw Bianca. She had made some excuse but Chris wondered.

"_Chris…"_

"_Come on, Bianca. They'll love you."_

_They were standing just outside the Manor's front door. This would be the first time she would meet the Halliwells and she was nervous about it. _

"_Why do I feel like a mouse going to the home of cats?" she asked. Chris laughed at her, not to be mean, just finding it funny that she was so anxious. He opened the door and took her hand and together they walked inside. _

"_Mom? You there?" he called out closing the door after them. _

"_You don't have to yell, Chris," Piper said coming from the kitchen. Chris just smiled innocently and began making introductions._

"_Mom, this is my girlfriend, Bianca Perry. Bianca this is mom, Piper Halliwell."_

_Piper looked at Bianca and suddenly gasped, paled and clutched her hands together. A sign Chris knew that Piper was surprised and nervous about something._

"_Mom, you ok?" he asked, hoping this would turn on him and blow up in his face. Maybe taking Bianca here had been too early after all._

_Piper seemed to gather herself. "Yes, I'm sorry. I haven't hade enough to eat today," she smiled faintly. "Bianca, it's nice to meet you. We have all wondered who it is that managed to get Chris to go out and socialize at last."_

"_Ha, ha, very funny," Chris grumbled leading his girlfriend forward._

Piper and Bianca had gotten along fabulously and Chris had forgotten all about it. But now when he thought about it, it always seemed like his parents and aunts knew Bianca from before. They hadn't even looked surprised when Bianca's background as a Phoenix assassin was revealed. 'Maybe I should ask them about that' he thought. He never had before because it never had been an issue, but now it might become one.

"We should go up," came Bianca's sleepy voice interrupting his thoughts. "Half the day is probably gone."

Chris took a look over her head to the clock on the night stand and smiled. "It just a little past eight."

"See, I told you." Chris rolled his eyes playfully but sat up anyway, "you're probably right. We should get up." They had only a few hours before they were going to meet they others at the Manor where they would tell them their news. Suddenly the thought made Chris nervous. He quickly bereted himself, it wasn't as if it would be unexpected so he had nothing to worry about.

That was what he thought.

----

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** News and dreams

----

The family dinners at Halliwell Manor were always a blast. Excluding various girlfriends and boyfriends of the younger generation then there were fifteen people in the Halliwell family. Fifteen people all with news and updates on their lives and it made the dinners more of a celebration then just a normal meal.

Chris sat with Bianca on his right side and his oldest and closest cousin Tamara on his left. The three of them were involved in a discussion of the ugliest demon they had ever faced. Just like Chris and Bianca, Tamara loved her witch side and embraced the hunts for demons with a passion, to her mother Phoebe's dismay.

"…it was a low level demon and an easy kill and the ugliest thing I have ever seen," Tamara laughed.

"Well, you didn't see that slime thing, Chris and I took on last week," Bianca said taking a sip of her glass. "That was something, I promise."

Conversation around the tabled dropped as everyone ate and enjoyed the meal Piper cooked. Chris took Bianca's hand and without saying anything out loud asked if now was ok. She nodded and he took a deep breath.

"Everyone, Bianca and I have something to say," he began and got nervous as everyone else's attention was now on him. He grabbed her hand tighter and then brought it up for all to see.

"We're getting married," he revealed. It was quiet as everyone looked at the engagement ring on Bianca's hand, which she had kept from view while in the Manor. Then, like an explosion, everyone started talking, and like Chris predicted Phoebe gave out a few squeals. Piper rose and walked around the table and hugged both Chris and Bianca, who both now stood too.

"Congratulation," she said smiling and stepped aside so everyone else could do the same. But before, when she hugged Bianca, she whispered in her ear, "Take care of him."

Bianca looked mystified at the sad tone Piper used. As she received a hug from Paige she tried to look at the oldest Charmed One to try and figure out what was wrong, but Piper had already turned around and was talking happily with Leo and Phoebe.

Dinner soon continued and wedding plans were now the mane topic.

---

_She was coming towards him walking slowly and sensually. She had a __revealing skin-tight white dress, long dark red hair and marble white skin. He tried to look at her face, yearning to look at this beauty's eyes. To his horror there was nothing there; no face, no mouth, no nose or eyes. _

_He couldn't move, wanting to run, but unable to. She came closer and put her hands on his chest. Her movements were now more predatory then before and with a push she made him fall down. He still couldn't move and was only able to watch as she crawled on top of him. His heart was pounding as he became more and more terrified. Her right hand moved over his heart and a pain so great went through him that he screamed. _

And woke up. With the dream still clear in him mind Chris sat up in the bed, his breath coming out in short gasps and his body covered in sweat. Beside him Bianca turned, her sleep disturbed by his rather abrupt awakening.

"Are you ok?" she asked with concern.

Chris nodded tiredly and lay down again. Bianca moved so she lay facing him and scooted closer.

"Was it a nightmare?" she wondered. Chris nodded again, to disturbed by the morbid dream to do anything else.

It didn't take long for Bianca to go back to sleep but Chris couldn't. Instead he looked around his room following the shadows made by different things on his shelves and bookcases.

He and Bianca were staying in his room at the Manor for the night by the wish of his mother. Well, it was more of him staying since, according to Piper, he was spending to much time at Bianca's apartment. Her argument was that since they were getting married she wanted to have as much time with him as she could before he and Bianca moved in together. Chris couldn't say no to his dear old mom and promised to stay the night and asked Bianca to do the same.

He began to get more tired and soon Chris was also asleep.

----

The next morning Chris was down in the kitchen making breakfast for himself and Bianca. The Manor was quiet as his dad was Up There, his mom had gone to P3 and would later meet him at the restaurant and his sister was away at school. There was only him, Bianca and Wyatt home.

"God morning," Bianca said as she entered the kitchen. She walked up to him and kissed him. "Are you ok?" she asked, suddenly looking concerned.

In fact Chris wasn't ok. He was tired and felt like he had a fog up where his brain should be. "Just tired," he smiled trying to ease her worry. She let it go but didn't look satisfied.

That's when Wyatt walked in. He greeted Chris and completely ignored Bianca. "Hey, bro, you look like death warmed over."

"Nice, Wyatt. Thank you." Chris followed his older brother thinking that something was off with him. He just couldn't figure out what. Perhaps how he treated Bianca, he hadn't acknowledged her and they were usually on a good foot with each other.

He shrugged, too tired to care.

----

**To Be Continued…**

Ok, you got a really short chapter, sorry. I will make them longer I promise.


End file.
